The science of love
by Munkbro4
Summary: Revised. Rated T to be safe.


Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Science of Love

(Sequel to True Love)

My name is Simon Seville. In my previous story, I had just discovered my good friend; Jeanette had a crush on me. I felt the same way and eventually, she fell asleep in my arms. In the morning, I woke up on the couch, wondering if the previous night was a dream. A warm feeling in my heart told me that it was a reality.

I walked upstairs to my room, were my girlfriend was sleeping soundly. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Good morning." I whispered. Jeanette woke up. Then a worried look crossed her face. "Oh, crap! Ms. Miller doesn't know I'm here. She's going to kill me!" she exclaimed. Theodore walked into my room. "No she won't. Eleanor and I called Ms. Miller and told her you were at an all-night study group." He said. "Phew. Thanks, Theo." Jeanette said.

I glared at my brother. I was still furious for ratting out my secret love for Jeanette to Alvin. When I calmed down, I led Jeanette down stairs. "Would you like to stay for breakfast or do you think you should get home?" I asked. "I'll go home, but later, let's get together and go to the Ruben H. Fleet Science Center. I hear they added a section all about the Law of Gravity." Jeanette said. That did it. I am obsessed with Gravity. I was so in.

"Great. Pick you up around 2:00." I said. "It's a date." Jeanette said, stealing a quick kiss. She ran out of the house, leaving me speechless. "What do you think?" Theo asked. "I think I've got a date." I said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You've got a date! Is she blind?" Alvin teased, coming down the stairs. "Alvin! It's with Jeanette. Back off!" Theodore said. But Alvin wouldn't back off. All day, he pestered me about my date. Just when I was about to unleash Karate fury on him, it was time to go on my date. Just as a precaution, I took my fear ray with me. It's an invention Jeanette and I built last year at the science fair. You never know when you need a ray gun that projects the target's greatest fear.

As I was exiting my home to get to my Ferrari, Theodore handed me a package with two scones. "Scones are very romantic in France. Good luck." He said. "Thanks." I said. I drove my Ferrari to the Miller residence. I honked my horn to let Jeanette know I was here. She ran out of her home, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Jeanette?" I asked. "I can't tell you." She sobbed. I took her hand and looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes. "Jeanette, you can tell me anything. You've got to understand that." I said. Jeanette took the laptop I got her for her birthday last year out of her laptop bag and showed me one peculiar E-mail.

_From: Tiff _

_To: Jeanette Dorkzila_

_You are going to pay for hurting my boyfriend. U WILL PAY! I m going to get you. Y OU WILL SEE. P.S Simon is mine!_

"Delete that hideous lie. I'm not Tiff's, I'm yours and you know that's true. And another thing, the guy I beat up last night should have been knocked out for two days!" I said. Jeanette still had tears in her eyes. "Jeanette, I love you very much. Don't you ever forget it." I said, kissing her cheek. Jeanette felt better, I could tell. "So, how do you want to get Tiff back for threatening me?" Jeanette asked. I took the fear ray out of the glove compartment. Jeanette giggled evilly.

We knew were Tiff's house was. When we pulled up, I yelled, "Tiff, for threatening my girlfriend, prepare to face your worst fear!" Then I fired the fear ray. Ten seconds later, we heard Tiff scream. "Ahhhhh, were did all my mom's credit cards go? How can I shop without my mom's credit cards?" she yelled. I chuckled. "What an invertebrate." I said. I got the box of scones out of the backseat. "Would the lady like a scone? It's fresh from the oven of Theodore Seville." I said. Jeanette took one scone and I took the other. We ate them slowly, savoring their delectable flavor. "As usual, Theodore has outdone himself," I said, "Let's crank up the tunes!" I turned on my radio. "Heartless" by Kanye West was playing. Jeanette and I loved that song, so, I turned it up. When we reached the Science Center, we paid our fare, and devised a plan. "We'll go through every exhibit, saving the Law of Gravity exhibit for last." I said. That plan was full proof. Most of the exhibits were pretty accurate. One of them, a little tornado simulator, though, was completely inaccurate! Who wants to see compressed air whirl around and break apart when a solid interferes with its molecular pattern?

When we got to the Law of Gravity exhibit, I was amazed. One particular section was truly astounding. You climb up a flight of stairs and drop two extremely light objects (Feathers, balloons, etc.) and a friend tells you which landed first. I went up the flight of stairs, and picked a balloon and a feather. "By my calculations, the balloon and the feather will fall and land at the same time." I said. I was right. As we exited the Science Center, my watch beeped. "Oh, shoot. I have to do my shift at the county bookstore." I said. "Simon Geoffrey Seville, your 10 and you have a part-time job?" Jeanette asked. "Hey, the Chipmunks are no longer a band. I need some way to pay for my college education." I said. I dropped Jeanette off at her house, and drove to the book store. What do I do, you ask? I help the customers find what they're looking for. Just about when my shift was over, Alvin burst into the store. "Alvin, my shift is just about over. What is it?" I asked. Alvin had a worried look on his face. "The Chipettes are seriously injured. They're in the emergency room!"

Usually, I'd think Alvin was kidding, but this time, I knew he was serious. "We'll take my car." I said. I must have went 34.4 mph. When a cop pulled me over, I said to him, "My girlfriend is in the OR!" "So is mine!" Alvin said. "Okay, carry on." The cop said. We raced to the hospital. "We're looking for Brittany and Jeanette Miller. We're friends." I said. "Room A1, upstairs, 2nd door on your left." The nurse said. We ran to Room A1, Scared as heck. When we entered the room, we saw our girls in hospital beds. I was hoping if I sang the song Jeanette and I heard on the day we met, I'd feel better.

[Simon]

_When I first saw you,_

_I said "Oh my,_

_That's my dream, That's my dream."_

_Ooh, I needed a dream_

_When it all seemed_

_To go bad;_

_Then I find you._

_And I have had the most_

_Beautiful dreams_

_Any man's ever had_.

Jeanette turned about 20 degrees, and sang along with me.

[Jeanette]

_When I first saw you,_

_I said "Oh my,_

_That's my dream, That's my dream."_

_I needed a dream_

_To make me strong._

_You were the only_

_Reason I had to go on._

[Simon and Jeanette]

_You were my dream,_

_All the things_

_That I never knew._

_You were my dream,_

_Who could believe?_

_They would ever come true?_

_And who would believe?_

_The world would believe_

_In my dreams too._

[Simon]

_Before you were here,_

_Life was only a game._

_And day in,_

_And day out,_

_Worth the same._

_Ooh_

Jeanette sat up and we kissed.

[J]_Now the dreams_

[S](_The dreams_)

[J]_Coming true_

[S](_Coming true_)

[J]_Like the stars_

[S](_like the stars_)

[J]_See it shine_.

[S&J]_A dream_ (_A dream_)

[J]_That is yours_

[S](_That is yours_)

[J]_That is mine_

[S](_That is mine_)

Jeanette and I hugged.

[S]_You were my dream_

[J](_Now I've got dreams of my own_)

[S]_All the things I could never be_

[J](_Dreams you'd never known_)

[Simon and Jeanette]

_You won't take my dream from me_

"Thank goodness you're alright." I said

[S]_When I first saw you, Ooh_

[J]_I said "Oh my,_

[S]_I said "Oh my,_

[Simon and Jeanette]

_That's my dream."_

"What happened to you?" I asked when the song was over. "Guess." Jeanette said. I knew who did it. Tiffany. That no-good jerk's E-mail had been bothering me all dang day. "How did it happen?" I asked. Jeanette said the following. "Brittany and I were doing our part-time jobs as waitresses at Denny's. As we were walking home, that football guy you beat the snot out of pulled us into an alley and beat us up very badly."

That ticked me off. I would get Tiff somehow. Non-violent of course. I then decided to create a ray that would end this once and for all. As soon as my girlfriend was out of the hospital, of course. It only took a week. One week later, at school, my ray was ready. As Jeanette and I were talking about the dance tomorrow, Tiff cornered us. "So, Simon, I hear there's a dance tomorrow. Wanna go?" she asked. "Tiff, this is the last time you will try to ask me out. Say hello to my Tranferay-2000." I said, pulling out what I spent a week working on. I blasted it. 2 seconds later, Tiff disappeared. "What did you do?" Jeanette asked. "I transferred her to a different school. She won't remember ever being enrolled here." I said. "Simon Seville, you are a genius." Jeanette said. I smiled. "So? You're a cute Chipette. I am glad you're my girl." I said. We kissed just as the 1st period bell rang. "Time for Chemistry." I said. We walked to class.


End file.
